crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The
About a year ago I went to a local Wal-Mart, and while going through the aisles I saw something on the floor. It looked like a phone (a Droid or iPhone). Picking it up I found it was a black Droid phone. I thought about taking it but my conscience got the best of me and I brought it to customer service. Rick (my friend who works there) said they would hold on to the phone for about a month, and after a month I would be able to keep the phone. About a month later I went to see Rick and he said the phone was taken a few days ago. I was a bit disappointed but relieved that that person had gotten their phone back. Going through the store doing the normal shopping I saw on the ground... another phone. Picking up the black phone, I saw it was the same exact Droid from about a month ago. So I decided to take the phone to customer service again, and Rick told me the same thing, "If someone doesn't come to get it within a month, it's yours." So after another month I came back and Rick told me the guy had taken the phone back, however he warned him that the next time someone found that phone, he would not give him another chance to get it back. So I did my usual shopping again and then, on one of the shelves I saw a black Droid. Not just a black droid, the black droid from last month. I remembered what Rick said about keeping the phone. So I slid it into my pocket, hoping no people were watching, just in case they thought I was stealing from the store, and continued my shopping. When I got home I looked at the phone, and when I turned it on, I found it strange how it didn't have a code to get into it, seeing as how this man loses it often, but I brushed it off and investigated further. Through looking around I found nothing strange... at first. I went and looked at the pictures and saw some pictures of children running around and playing, they looked like they were having fun. I thought they were his kids, because he had so many pictures of them. However, once I got to maybe the seventh or eighth picture the kids seemed to get more sad and even a bit nervous or scared. Around the eleventh picture the kids were inside a room, each of the three or four kids were in the room separately. Then the images were just of more kids, again running, skipping and playing, all ending inside the room, all different, all going through the same process. I saw this sequence go on maybe three or four more times with multiple children each image. Then I decided to check the videos, how foolish that was. When I checked the videos I was sickened, the video took place in that strange room. However now it was darker, but just enough light so you could see. There was a small girl who couldn't be older than ten. You could hear her asking where her mom and dad were, but she got no response. The phone was placed behind the chair so you could see her back. Then a man in a gray hoodie came into the shot with a rope, and he tied the girls hands together then to the chair. After that the phone was picked up again and moved to her front, you could see her writhing from the pain of the tight ropes. "What the fuck?" I said to myself as I watched her continually ask what was happening. Then after about thirty seconds the man moved his hand into the shot and started removing the young girls skirt. I gasped and paused the video. I felt nauseous. However, no matter how much I wanted to destroy the phone, I knew this was what I had to watch. Perhaps this man is a well-known pedophile who kidnaps children. I needed proof before I could hand this into the cops. So I skipped to about five minutes into the video. He was doing things that I shouldn't mention. All I heard was the young girl shouting "NO!" and "PLEASE STOP" and "WHERE'S MOMMY?", but she received no answer. I lost it all when I saw her starting to cry. I had to skip ahead. Another foolish mistake. The next scene I saw was no better. The girl had her skirt lying next to the chair, a white fluid was flowing off of her shirt (which was unbuttoned but not taken off) and chest, which I had assumed was from the man, and the girl had her head down, as if she had been ashamed. Then she picked her head up and said in a weak voice, "Can I go home now?" I felt so bad for the young girl, for I knew she was hurting. The man still never spoke, not once. I was just looking at the young girl for a while until the man put the phone down in front of the girl. Then I saw the man on screen again however with something in his hands. It was a large-bladed knife. The man walked behind the girl, who was trying to break her tight bonds but to no success. The man took the knife and poked the tip into her neck, but didn't thrust. The knife, just barely pushing against the skin, the man moved his head down to her ear and whispered something. The girls eyes widened and she started trying to escape, but the man grabbed her by her hair and took the knife and sliced it across her neck. The sight of her blood splattering across the room stunned me. The man then moved to the front of her and pushed the knife against her chest and tore the skin down to her waist. Opening up her insides like dissecting a frog. He had started taking out some organs and I was forced to stop the video. I felt sick. I needed to see just one more video this bastard made. The next video was of a boy, around the age of five. I couldn't imagine what he could do to him. I watched for a bit but the man didn't go into the frame. The boy just sat there in the chair, not even his hands tied behind him. Then the boy got up and walked off screen. Soon after the phone was turned around to reveal an iron maiden with the boy standing beside it. The man moved the boy into the chamber and with no struggle the boy walked in. The man closed the large door and left. I watched for about ten seconds then decided to skip about five minutes. The door to the iron maiden was opened and blood dripped off of the spikes. After a few seconds the camera turned to a dead boy lying on the floor. Stomach torn open and internal organs spilling out. The sight of the boy almost made me throw up. I ended the video and went to the last one. This video was in the same room, and the phone was pointed at some statues, however the statues looked like children, and then I realized, they were the kids in the photos. The children in the videos, all died and were preserved and turned into statues. As i watched for the few minutes of nothing but staring at these stuffed children, I thought, who was this that did all this. How is he capable of doing this. So I turned the phone off and took it to the cops. When I showed the cops the phone they thought I was insane. I explained it all to them, but when they checked the phone they told me they found nothing of what I described. I checked the pictures, no pictures. I looked for videos, no videos. I was baffled. To think all of this information, lost. I found nothing, but I knew I saw the videos. I saw that boy put into the iron maiden, I watched that small girl get raped by that man. Now, nothing left, no evidence. I walked home thinking about how the videos could have been lost. That night I slept uncomfortable, rolling and thinking. The next morning I went to Wal-Mart and asked who the man was that took the phone. Because alongside the videos, all owner information had been lost. Rick had told me that he hadn't seen his face because he wore a gray hoodie and he never really told them his name. He only told about the phone. So I gave up. I walked out of customer service and placed the phone on a bench. When I got to the exit I looked behind me and saw a man pick up the phone and take it to customer service. Then, a man wearing a gray hoodie bumped into me and turned toward me. He just looked at me. Though I couldn't see anything above his nose, I saw he had some stubble, almost forming a low cut beard. Then he gave me a short grin and a chuckle. He said in a deep raspy voice. "Sorry, I didn't see you." He then walked away and went into customer service. Category:Items/Objects Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW